


Family Time

by Midnightcat1



Category: Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Mattie Franklin finds herself by Miss Itch and Mister Scratch as they try to enjoy family time.   Mister Scratch x Miss Itch.





	Family Time

I don't own Spider-Woman characters.

 

Miss Itch and Mr. Scratch frowned after Spider-Woman ran from them. They remembered her using kicks to knock them down. They also remembered her mentioning nasty classmates being saints compared to the family. 

*We'll get even with Spider-Woman for defeating us later* Miss Itch thought. She glanced at Flesh and Bones. *We'll have family time.* Miss Itch and her family went to their house before they entered it.

Miss Itch and Mr. Scratch sat on a sofa. After kissing one another, their eyes widened the minute Bones and Flesh held them. It wasn't the family time they had in mind. 

 

THE END


End file.
